


dear sons and daughters of hungry ghosts

by Verbyna



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Family, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verbyna/pseuds/Verbyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's a Campbell, and his life could've been different if his mother had lived just a little longer. His cousin Allison's an Argent, and she'll be herself regardless of the cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dear sons and daughters of hungry ghosts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [copperiisulfate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperiisulfate/gifts).



> Written for a prompt at electrumqueen's multifandom ficathon. Spoilers for both Supernatural and Teen Wolf up to the current episodes.

“I can't believe in the guns  
I can't believe in the view  
I can't believe in those hunters and kings  
I got a new plan to bring  
I got a new song to sing

And you know it's the easiest way”

 

\- Wolf Parade, _Dear Sons And Daughters Of Hungry Ghosts_ ****

*

 

Sam is lonely enough to be reckless and Allison’s too young, and they fall into the same trap without backup. Back-to-back with her, Sam thinks, _when did I start feeling old?_. Even at her age, he was better with a knife, steadier on his feet. She’s brave and tactical, but she doesn’t _move_ right.

It makes sense when she introduces herself as an Argent. He remembers Kate Argent, how she spat out that she could fight, then made Dean teach her. How she’d been raised to be smarter than that, smarter than them, and Sam envied her so much he picked college classes by what she should’ve taken.

“Sam,” he replies to Allison, and almost doesn’t add the _Winchester_ , but it’s worth it just to see if it sparks something. He didn’t last long in college anyway. He's not smart enough to stay away from family.

 

*

 

He has his brother; she has Kate. It all circles back to them, and she makes Sam tell her about Hell, because that’s where Kate is. _There are more things in heaven and—,_ but one of them is her aunt’s soul, and one of them is Dean. It’s different for a hunter, crossing over.

With her chin on her knees on a motel chair, hair braided and pinned out of the way, Allison watches Sam crumbling. It looks like a steady process that started a long time ago. They avoid each other’s eyes; this is the only life they’re allowed. This is a stolen moment.

She says, “Your brother—“ and he smiles sadly, cruelly. Says, _He taught Kate everything he knew._

She says, “I’m here so I _don’t_ turn into her. So they can’t turn me into that, my dad and her dad.”

She meets his eyes as she says it, keeps her voice as steady as she isn’t. She knows it’s no coincidence that Kate’s in Hell, Dean’s in Purgatory, and the people those two kept tethered to this sort of life can hardly stand to be in the same room together.

 

*

 

Just before she finally leaves, driven away by her desperate need not to turn into _him_ either (Sam guesses), Allison gets absolutely and spectacularly drunk on the good whiskey from the trunk of her car. Sam tries to steer her to the bathroom so she can throw it up, but she digs in her heels and keeps talking about a werewolf. Something about Kate sleeping with an alpha instead of killing him.

“You’re drunk,” Sam says. “Go to sleep. Lay on your side.”

 _Sammy Winchester. Saaaammy. Grandpa told me about you. You’re really a Campbell, right? A soldier ‘cause you’re a boy? Grandpa, he said—_ Sam hates her a little— _he said your dad went crazy when your mom died. Mary? Campbell girl raised like my mom. And Kate._

“For fuck’s sake, go to sleep, Argent.”

and later,

 _You’re only a Campbell like I’m an Argent. We don’t have to be them. We don’t even_ —and what does she have to laugh about, when she ran away from home?— _have to beat ‘em. We just live, see?_

“Do you know how many times I saved the world?” Sam asks, exasperated.

She doesn’t get to talk about roles when hers gives her so much freedom. He just does, and does, and does. At the end of the day, he digs shallow graves and salts them. He knows the afterlife intimately. She can’t touch that, all of seventeen and an Argent to boot.

 _I left so my boyfriend would join his pack,_ Allison says, and Sam freezes. _We_ live _, Campbell. Get it?_

And just then, he’s scared. This is someone who picked their losses. This is not a silent night, she’s not a storm in a teacup, she’s the whole damn hurricane. Sam remembers being in love like that, and he remembers what happened afterwards. He remembers being her age, hating Kate, hating the monsters and trying so hard to hate his dad. He doesn’t remember having a real chance. He doesn't remember having hope.

Allison falls asleep holding her bow. Sam watches her, and thinks about a world where Mary Winchester lived to introduce him to his cousin Allison before their losses trumped the blood they share.


End file.
